Eliza Mephisto
by Dark Mornie
Summary: Placed after the book Dr. Faustus. Mephostophilis is having trouble forgetting the gentle touch of his beloved, so he decides to pay him a visit; too bad Faustus can't seem to remember him at all. Faustus/Mephostophilis pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Dr. Faustus belongs to Ch. Marlowe. Title taken from Shaman King.

**_-Eliza Mephisto-_**

* * *

I do confess it Faustus, and rejoice.

'Twas I, that when thou wert i' the way to heven

Damned by the passage. When thou took'st the book

To view the Scriptures, then I turned the leaves

And led thine eye.

What, weep'st thou! 'Tis too late, despair, farewell!

Fools that will laugh on earth, most weep in hell.

* * *

"It was I." I whisper in the dark, remembering, and hoping my voice reached that man; that lost soul; my dearest Faustus.

Merely a decade had passed by, and already my body craved for him. His touch was a drug to my senses, and I had become an addict by the time I turned him in to his fate. It had been my plan all along; to give him in to Lucifer. I had been watching him since before that, years into the past, when I first met the little angel.

"_You dropped this." I turned around to find myself staring at __two brilliant sapphires, smiling innocently at me. At first I thought there might be someone behind me—surely he couldn't see me; not a demon—but realised I was in the wrong when he stretched his hand to give me back my flute, or rather, the Piper's flute._

_I took the object uncertain. I was almost sure I had infiltrated the academy invisible, as a spirit, so there was no possible way this kid could differentiate my figure from that of thin air. Yet, he had._

_After a long moment of silence, making it apparent that neither of the two would speak, the tiny boy smiled again before running back to the library were he spent most of his days._

Before that day, I thought it impossible for a devil such as myself, to be capable of feeling the single emotion that separated us from humans and angels: love. But I could feel it, deep inside my chest; and suddenly the noisy beating of my heart had become too much to bear. I had cried rivers of blood, since there were no such things as tears in the underworld. And it hurt; it was so terribly painful, that no eternity in hell could compare to such suffering.

I wanted him. I _needed_ him. And I was going to get him

I watched him for the years that followed; memorizing every breath, every step, every word he ever spoke. My mind felt so full, but there was always more room for Faustus.

_Faustus_.

Even just thinking of the name makes my heart stop and my back arch in pleasure. There was no method to express the joy I felt once my plan gave fruit and I was made to spend 24 years with him. He wouldn't touch me—ever—unless he was forced to; he must have known the danger I posed to whatever purity he had left. But just being with him was enough to satisfy me. It didn't matter with how many women he slept with, one after the other, they would find themselves dead by morning, once Faustus had had enough of their services.

Wretched women who dared to try to take away my angel.

But now I was back where I started. Faustus had surpassed his time on Earth, and he was thrown into hell to finish his sentence. I was allowed to see him, of course, but how could I face him begging me again to free him.

* * *

O thou bewitching fiend, 'twas thy temptation

Hath robbed me of eternal happiness.

* * *

I didn't dare. Not to see him hate me.

How ironic; me, the great demon Mephostophilis, afraid of the wrath of a human? Disgraceful. Let Lucifer punish my tender heart, and feed it to the never-ending flames of his kingdom! I deserve not to keep my title, nor the right to call myself a devil.

I sat up in my bed and looked around at my riches. In Earth I might have been a slave to a human, and that human to my master, but here in hell, I was a prince. Just this bedroom of my palace was dressed in the finest gifts from all seven dimensions; gifts as useless to myself as they had been to my lord. Just the silk I was lying on might have made anyone in this side of the abyss rise in rank, but they did nothing to keep the warmth at bay, so to me they were nothing but old rags I would change for something far sweeter, softer, and more alive; like the skin of my beloved.

A shiver ran down my back at the thought.

If only I could have him…

Suddenly, realisation struck me, sending adrenaline through my body. I jumped from the round bed only wearing a pair of sweats—here in hell, modesty isn't an issue. I hadn't been to the prisons in a century, but I was sure my legs still knew the way.

I ran as fast as doubt would carry me, hesitation kicking in from time to time, until finally, I made it to the tall, black building just in the middle of Sixth Layer. I struggled to settle down before entering so as to not raise suspicion. I found it hard to believe that anyone would try to stop me, but let one word spill to Lucifer, and it was all over—at least for Faustus.

I walked in calmly past the guards who made no attempt to block my way, and had no trouble finding the cell I was looking for. It was past a long corridor and two pairs of staircases, down in the basement, where the only light came from the torch I was carrying. It was a lonely place to be, away from all the other lost souls, but I knew he would like it better that way.

As I came closer to the chained figure lying against the far wall, I had to suppress gasp at the sight of such perfection.

He was bear naked; prisoners weren't allowed to have any material possessions. I knew he had been tortured on and off since he had first arrived, but as was expected, his body was intact; as pale as it had ever been, smooth and flawless. His dark hair fell to his face in greasy strands that only made it shine the more; magnificent. The only sorry sight to see was his eyes. All life had been drained off them; what once had been an immense, blue sky of knowledge, was now two gray clouds that couldn't recognise anything past them.

I trembled, wondering if there was anything left in this empty corpse that remotely resembled my Faustus.

Determined to at least run my hands through his body, at least once, I kneeled before him, caressing his cheek, and softly whispered.

"Faustus." There was no response. "My love." This made him look up. His stare was cold and drained of all emotion, but I knew he somehow saw me; he knew who I was.

I hadn't anything more to say. I had expected him to jump and swing at me, or to start yelling and cursing my name. But nothing happened. He stayed still as any other corpse would have it, eyes always fixed on me.

At the loss of words, all I could thing of was his skin and how perfectly pleasant it felt to the touch. My fingers moved from his cheek to the rest of his face; exploring, remembering. Then they went further down to his chest, smooth as the rest of him. They moved to the arms, and finally settled on the scar, the mark of our contract. The memory of our time together.

Homo fuge.

"_Homo fuge_; fly man." I muttered as more memories filled my head. I turned my gaze back at him and chuckled. "It's ironic, isn't it?" I said as I brushed some hairs away from his face. "You are as far away from the sky as you could get." I pushed his shoulder to one side so he could be lying on his back; he didn't respond. Next, I straddled him; I was light enough that I wouldn't hurt him. I leaned in over him, letting my elbows carry the rest of my weight on each side of his head. Our faces were close enough now, that I could feel his cold breath against me. My long, maroon hair fell like feathers over his eyes but he didn't blink once. When I was comfortable enough, I spoke up again. "But don't worry; I'll help you reach that height."

I thought I saw his eyes widen, if only a bit, when I finally leaned in and closed the gap between us.

I felt like I was back in Heaven when he started kissing back.

* * *

Yes, I know the summary is a little off, but my inspiration is about ground level at the moment so I couldn't come up with a better one.

I wrote this a while ago, and I actually published it first on even tho it's not an original story. Personally, I like how it came out, but then agian, it's probably my lack of inspiration talking since I can't seem to write much of anything as of late. Favorite play so far.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

_-Chapter 2- _

**_WARNING: Lemony -giggle- :D!_**

There was a quiet click from the door as I let myself into the vast cell. Everything was dark—I had brought no torch with me this time—but my demon eyes had no trouble finding the silhouette sitting erect in one of the corners.

I smiled widely in anticipation.

As I approached the prisoner his head slowly shot up to look at me, giving me notice that he had been sleeping. I kneeled in front of him, between his legs, to hold his face in my hands, caressing.

"Dear Faustus, how are you today?" I said sweetly.

The doctor, god to my dreams, managed a weak smile, but said nothing. In time, I thought, I shall make that voice resonate in this pit hole.

I didn't bother to make any more conversation, since I knew it was useless; and instead gently kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, then finally his lips. The kiss started out as an innocent touching of the lips that quickly turned to a passionate embrace. The actions were mostly on my part; I always tried to visit a few hours before he was taken out again for the torture, when I thought he would have the most energy, but he was in need of far more rest if he was to regain full strength and assist the game.

Of course I, Mephostophilis the Magnificent, could do anything, and knew Faustus would end up moving about to return my pleasures, soon enough.

I broke the kiss to stare at his flustered face; the charm was working.

"What do you want, my beloved?" I nibbled his ear. "What do you _need_?" I emphasized the last word with the sinking of my teeth into his flesh, drawing a deep moan from my lover—either from pain or from pleasure, it didn't matter; I was already feeling myself grow under my clothes.

As response, Faustus turned and tilted his head to give me more space. I complied. Running my tongue low throughout his neck, I sucked here and there, leaving tiny red marks that I delighted myself with, biting softly.

Faustus' moans became louder and his breath broke and shook in desperation. He tried lifting his arms—he wanted to take part of the sport—but his strength failed him, and he sobbed miserably.

"Take ease, my dear. You will learn the use of your limbs in due time." I quieted him.

Once he settled, I went on to the task of freeing that beautiful melody of a voice he had from his massacred throat. My mouth travelled farther down from the collarbone, where an enormous bruise was already forming. I could feel his body tremble as I played with his nipples; one with my mouth and one with my hand. But what brought me to a full erection was his reaction to my free hand harshly grabbing his growing member, cold fingers stroking roughly, when he finally managed to call to me.

"Mephisto!" he tried to yell, although it was a mere whisper coming from his lips.

Mephisto was the name he had given me; shorter than the original, easier for him to pronounce. But also, the word meant "malevolent" or "evil," which was probably the way he still saw at me, even after 20 years of my betrayal.

I let the pain that came with those thoughts slip past me; this occasion called for nothing but good memories.

I let my hands dance and play with him, in between his legs. His ragged panting sent jolts of pleasure through me, making me feel like I was doing a good job of pleasing him. There were times when he would hold still and then exhale, curving over my smaller figure, as if he had to remind himself how to breathe. I wasn't much better than him. I had the temptations of a devil; temptations that, if stronger than my will, would end up in Faustus' corpse turned to pieces, and his blood bathing the entire room. I had to stop myself a few times from biting too hard, but the struggle to keep control only made my desire stronger.

Feeling I was in the verge of exploding, I undressed and positioned myself. Faustus knew the routine, so without the need to ask him, he stretched his legs flat on the floor, to give me better access. I straddled him, one leg on each side of him, kissed him fervently one more time, and slowly lowered myself.

I wasn't prepared to take on his full length, but nor did I have the patience to attend my entrance; I needed him in me.

I gasped in pain once he was completely inside of me. He watched me with what could have been concern, as I stopped to get used to the burning sensation. Once the pain had passed, I began a steady pace, pushing him in and out, continuously. I stared as his face contorted in pleasure. His moans became screams of ecstasy, his breathing even more rapid than before; I wanted to join him, but I quieted and let his music dance around me.

I was so concentrated on listening to him that I failed to notice his arms raising, moving forward and throwing me onto the cold floor. Seconds later, Faustus was on top of me, impatience clear in is eyes. I began to wonder what had been the cause of his displeasure, when a new, harsher thrust sent my eyes rolling back and my back leave the solid rock beneath me.

This time I made no attempt to lock my screams away, as more thrusting followed the first one, becoming faster and rougher.

"Faus—AH!" I tried to stop him once I recognized the sent of blood in the air, only to be cut off by a wave of unimaginable pleasure shooting through my body. "More! Ri—THERE!" I implored him. Understanding what I meant, he shifted himself to touch that sensitive spot again, making me arch back in magical bliss.

My moans were louder than ever; I would be the laughing-stock of the court if they were to hear me in such a vulnerable way, dominated by a human. But my thoughts, by that time, where far away from the world, heaven, and hell, and unto a new universe where only my beloved and I existed along with the forbidden feelings we brought to one another.

As my lover's thrusting turned to beastly pounding, I realised we were both near orgasm. I could barely hold myself from releasing, but I refused to do so before him. With one last scream, Faustus climaxed. I felt his seed spill inside of me, filling me up completely, which became my trigger, and I, too, let myself fall to conclusion.

The philosopher dropped on top of me, seizing my body. Despite exhaustion, I knew I could have easily pushed the frail figure aside, but instead let him rest in place. His arms were shaking because of the effort he had exerted on them.

This had been the first time Faustus attended my call and took control of my pleading body; I didn't know how to feel about it.

His warm breath brushed against my neck, and I realised he was asleep. Slowly, taking his soft breathing as a lullaby, I let myself drift to the world of dreams, as well.

When I woke up I found myself back in my room, Lucifer lying naked beside me.

* * *

Cliff-hanger ending... cuz i love those XDD _Did it really happen? Was Mephisto just dreaming? Was it all an illusion by Lucifer?_ On my part, I have no idea. One of the reazons I don't plan on continuing this is cuz I cant find the answer to those questions n_nU but anyone is free to do so for me :D --shot--

This was actually my first lemon EVER :O!! I've written other suggestive fics but I went all out with this one... that's why it's so shitty XDUU sorry to put u thru it o_oU

Also, this takes place 10 years after the first chapter, which would be 20 years after the ending of the play... i just couldnt make Mephisto come to terms that quickly with his feelings... -errr- lust.... O_O

PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D reviews make writers giddy :3

Zanku!! :hearts:


End file.
